


RWBY New Beginning

by Deaths_Head_11



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaths_Head_11/pseuds/Deaths_Head_11
Summary: First RWBY fic. Not a S/I. Story focuses on two first year OC teams (Teams ROGE and NIHT), with RWBY and JNPR alongside two second year teams (Team CFVY and AVGR (OC team)). Will follow along the plot of the first three seasons (slight alterations will happen). OOCness will be kept to a minimum.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own RWBY, it belongs to the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. All I own are my OC's which appear in this. This is my first RWBY fic, I blame a friend for getting me into this series.
> 
> This is also posted on Fanfiction.net.

Chapter One :

The young man grimaced as he lifted a heavy box and carried into the house his family had just moved in to. Originally from Patch, the family had moved due to family commitments and now in the process of settling down again. The father, a former Hunter who had retired to spend time with his then pregnant wife, was a strict man. One who had journeyed almost the entire realm, was now content to be a family man.

Entering the living room, he placed the box down as his seventeen year old daughter ran past him, smile broad on her face and laughing. Red hair blowing in the wind, the girl ran outside and darted behind some bushes, as the one chasing her appeared on the doorstep, eye narrowed as he gazed around.

"Monty... why did I have HER as a sister... "

He turned and was about to renter the house, when his father came up, hand on his son's shoulder.

"Come on, she's your twin. You should be happy to have her by your side."

A grimace appeared on the boy's face, as his father walked past him, towards the moving van. With a sigh, he followed to help.

"Why, pray tell, should I be happy to have someone like her... who always pesters me... who always does whatever she can to make things..." he paused, brow furrowed "more annoying for me?"

A chuckle came from the back of the van as his father reappeared carrying another box.

"Quite simple Rev... she's family."

Rev groaned and rolled his eyes as his father stopped, balancing the box with both hands and looked at him.

"Remember... Blood is blood. Everything else, just a stranger." a look of old determination appeared on the older man's face "Remember that... All we have is each other Rev. All we can count on, is the three of us. Yes, your sister may annoy you and such and you may do the same to her... but at the end of the day, you know she'll have your back no matter what. She also knows that you'll be there for her if she needs it."

Rev's frown deepened as he nodded his head at his father.

"We had friends back in Patch though... we were both at Signal, doing well... now..."

His father nodded slowly and sighed.

"I'm sorry son... but you know how painful it was to remain there. It was eating in to your sister, myself and even you. At least here, we can start fresh..." he then spoke in a softer tone "... and maybe we can forget about training and hunters and such..."

Rev glanced at his father from the corner of his eye. He knew his parents were once both Hunters, that they were on the same team at Beacon Academy, the same academy he and his sister were training to get into...

He remembered the day, ten years ago when his parents had gone on a assignment to investigate and deal with some Grimm. He and his sister had been left with their neighbor and his children and while his sister was enjoying himself, he kept watch looking out the front door.

For three days he sat, watching and waiting... ignoring his sister and the girls, even their father who was a retired Hunter himself. He remembered when he stood to go to bed, had just turned his back and closed the door... when he had a weird... feeling. Turning, he opened the door and saw his father standing at the end of the path leading to the house. He could still recall, the disheveled look to his father, as well as the battered and bloodied look to his clothes. The empty look in his father's eyes. The neighbor moved past him to help his father inside, shooing his sister and his girls away.

It was then, without any word being sent, he knew... his mother was dead. It also marked a end to the childhood he once knew. He was silent as his father broke down and told the retired Hunter what happened. How he and his wife tracked a group of Grimm to their nest, Beowolves... and what they thought was just a small group, turned out to be larger than their original estimate.

==========================

The Grimm Nest

As snow wafted through the trees, the Hunter known as Gwendolyn Greigh, knelt next to her husband, watching their targets slink towards a cave. The Hunters had been tracking these Beowolves for the past two days and were now confident they had found the nest. With a glance to her companion, she once again felt glad he was by her side.

They had met back at Beacon Academy, having become partners during the initiation. He, one Trey Griegh, had been a boisterous rabble rouser. Even during the initiation, and subsequently later through their training, was one to always keep things... interesting. At the time, Gwendolyn Reigns was a shy, introspective youth. But... as time passed, the two got closer. Two years after graduation they were married and she gave birth to twins.

She let a smile appear on her face, as she kept watch on the Grimm. Her two children, safe with their neighbor Taiyang Xiao Long and his own children, were her focus as is her husband. She was shaken from her woolgathering, as Trey motioned silently. She turned her gaze forward and saw, as her husband did, the Grimm had entered the cave. With a nod to Trey, they both slipped down to the ground silently and made their way towards the cave.

They had just approached, when a howl came from behind them. Whirling in the spot backwards, Trey drew forth his weapon, a large Great Axe, from his back harness and leaped forward at the Beowolf. Using his momentum he brought the weapon down onto the creature's head, cleaving it in two. Gwendolyn had drawn her weapons, two foot long daggers and on instinct, drove them behind her. The Beowolf which had been about to attack her from behind, cried out in rage, as the Hunter turned and the gleaming blades slit it's throat.

Gwendolyn's eyes widened as she saw more Beowolves rushing the entrance. She stepped back and faded from view, only to reappear next to her husband, weapons drawn and ready. Trey hefted his weapon and glared as the Grimm surrounded them. The Hunters waited, as the Beowolves glared at them with angry baleful eyes.

With a howl, a Beowolf lept forward, claws gleaming in the moonlight at the Hunters. Trey brought his weapon up to deflect the blow as his wife struck, driving her blades under the creature's jaw. The Beowolf fell to the ground dead and was the signal for the other Grimm to strike.

And strike they did... as one, the group of Grimm pounced on the two Hunters. A spining dervish of flashing steel, Gwendolyn struck multiple targets as Trey was cleaving others to pieces. One Beowolf, already dead, fell to the ground with it's arm outstretched, the claws cutting deep into Gwendolyn's thigh. The Huntress cried out in pain, as her partner whirled and brought his weapon down, severing the creature's hand from it's wrist. Grimacing, she pulled the rest from her leg and threw it to the ground and looked around.

Numerous Grimm lay dead and fading away at their feet, as Trey cut down the remaining pair. Panting, Gwendolyn fell to her knees, hands over her wound as her already depleted Aura struggled to heal her wound. Trey grunted as he laid his weapon down and knelt next to his wife.

"Seems... this was more than just a 'small' group..."

Gwendolyn smirked wearily as she looked at her husband.

"You think?"

They shared a small laugh, leaning on each other. It was then the ground erupted in front of them, sending both Hunters flying backwards. Trey hit the ground and rolled into a battle ready position, his hand going to draw his weapon... only to find his hand grasping nothing. A quick glance back to where he and his wife had been standing, he saw his weapon...

At the feet of a large and armored Beowolf. His eyes widened as he saw his wife, impaled on a broken branch of a nearby tree, the snow on the ground dyed red with her blood. Something snapped inside Trey as a animalistic cry of rage escaped his lips, as he focused on the Alpha in front of him.

Throwing himself forward, he ducked the swing of the Alpha, grasping the handle of his weapon and swinging in a tight arc. The blade bit deep into the Grimm's leg, almost severing it completely, forcing the creature to the ground. Trey leaped on it's back and swung his weapon in a overhand manner again... and again... and again... Until the blade was biting into the snow covered ground, the Alpha's corpse long faded away.

Slowly the man stood and dragged himself towards the tree his wife's body was hanging from. He lost count of how long he knelt there, holding her and keening a mournful wail. With his hands, he started to dig a grave at the base of the tree. Fingers reaching into the Earth as he drew it forth to a pile. Eventually, he laid Gwendolyn's corpse in the grave, gently brushing a strand of hair from her cold face. 

Some time passed and Trey placed the last rock on top of the grave mound, empty... He raised his left hand, palm up.... as with his right, he was grasping Thorn, one of his wife's daggers. He drew the blade across the palm of his hand, making a blood oath that their children will not fall to the same fate. He stood there for a time, before slowly trudging his way back to civilization, his great axe strapped to his back... and his wife's weapons strapped to his belt.

==========================

Present Day :

Rev sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Ever since the death of their mother, Trey had withdrawn from taking any jobs. Taiyang had tried to get him to work at Signal... but Trey was resolute in having nothing to do with being a Hunter. He forbade Rev and his sister from becoming Hunters, but it wasn't til Rev himself had found his mothers weapons, Thorn and Spine, that Trey realised he couldn't stop them.

Rev and his sister had studied and trained at Signal alongside their friend, Yang Xiao Long before their departure to Vale. Rev knew his father had made the move, six months before graduation, in a attempt to thwart the siblings plans of enrolling at Beacon. As much as he loved his father, he had made a decision so long ago, to become a Hunter... a decision shared by his sister, who was now creeping up on her brother.

"I wouldn't do that Sis..."

With a frown she walked up next to him, looking up at his face.

"Spoilsport, never let me have fun anymore. I made a promise to Yang remember..."

Snorting, Rev looked at her.

"Oh? What promise did you make to that fireball Lyana? To keep pestering and teasing me non stop?"

Grinning, Lyana turned and punched him in the stomach, dancing away before Rev could grab her.

"To keep you on your toes lugnut."

With a snarl Rev leaped after her, Lyana turning and running back inside the house laughing. The young man ground his teeth as he looked after her, when he felt something. Turning he looked around and saw nothing. Frowning, he rubbed the back of his head, before turning and entering the house.

Across from them, a shadow watched from a alleyway, wondering... curiosity on her face...


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two :  
Three months prior to Initiation

Just like Signal Academy in Patch, Sanctum Academy in the kingdom of Vacuo, was a first step for many towards becoming Hunters and Huntresses. Two such students were resting under a tree after classes. A female wolf faunus and her human companion.

"I tell you May... I'm glad today's over. One more lecture and I'd drop the whole 'angtsy silent teen' thing and go feral on those assholes."

May Zedong grinned at her friend, patting her on the shoulder

"I know Ophira, but hey... there's a bright side."

Ophira raised an eyebrow

"Bright side? Pray do tell."

With a grin on her face, May chuckled

"At Shade, we'll be put to sleep by all the lectures!"

While May continued to chuckle, the wolf faunus groaned and facepalmed. She wasn't a model student nor one who barely scraped by. Dead centre... no ups or downs, stable. Ophira knew her limits scholastic wise and appreciated it. In combat though, that was the one area she did push herself. She knew how dangerous it could be, life and death as it were... and she also knew how things could change in the blink of an eye.

When she was five years old she was orphaned, her family killed by a group of Faunus hating Humans. It was only by a twist of fate that she had survived that night. The next day she was found by a Human male, one who was friends with her family and he decided to take care of her. His name was Viktor Zedong, May's father.

May glanced at her adopted sister. a slight grin on her face.

"Ahh come on Ophira, it won't be that bad..."

Ophira looked at May, a quizzial look on her face.

"Really?"

With her grin broadening, she laughed.

"No... it'll be WORSE!!"

The Wolf Faunus groaned as the Human laughed outloud. A couple of other students saw the two, looks of disgust on their face as they looked at Ophira, before they decided to walk over. One of them, a tall boy with long white hair called out to May.

"Hey, better get away from the animal... they carry all sorts of diseases."

His companion chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"Can't believe they allow damn animals here. Cause nothing but trouble... as well as shedding hair and fleas."

The two boys laughed, as May glared at them as she stood on her feet.

"Why don't you and your boyfriend get lost Patric! Yes, my sister is a Faunus and I'm proud of it!"

The white haired boy, Patric Fagin, snarled and spat in May's face, before punching her in the stomach and knocking her to the ground, standing over her with a look of hate on his face.

"Oh really... Because of scum like you, who pander to these... freaks... My father was killed by those animals and my mother was hurt by scum like your father Zedong!"

Ophira tried to help May, only for the other boy, Fex Wallydrag, to kick her to the ground with his foot pressing down on her head.

"That's where you animals belong! In the dirt, eating garbage!" he reached down and grabbed Ophira by her ears, twisting them painfully "Faunus Hunters? Hah! Everyone knows that the only good Faunus Hunter... "

Just then the two boys were hit from behind, both flailing backwards to the ground. Patric glared at the newcomers, a boy and girl, who returned the glare. The boy stepped forward, while the girl helped Ophira to her feet and another girl helped May up.

"Stand down Patric... if I'm not mistaken you're already in trouble with the disciplinarian committee."

With a snarl, Patric pulled himself to his feet and strode forward til he was face to face with the newcomer.

"This has nothing to do with you Brawnz!" Patric turned his gaze on the two girls "Or Octavia or Nebula! The animal lover and animal aren't wanted here!"

Brawnz returned the glare right back at the bully.

"Incorrect Patric... You have no right to make demands or attacks against other students! If I were you, I'd turn around and leave... Taking Fex with you." he paused "Just because your family is a supporter of the SDC, doesn't mean you have the right to act like a asshole."

Patric clenched both of his fists, but Fex grabbed his arm. Glancing back at Fex, he saw his partner motion to the other people who had gathered around May and Ophira. Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy, Roy Stallion and Nolan Porfirio had joined Octavia Ember and Nebula Violette on either side of May and Ophira, while Brawnz held his gaze solely on Patric.

With a grimace on his face, Patric turned away and stalked off with Fex by his side. As he was about to leave the area, he turned and shouted.

"YOU BETTER HOPE THAT FREAK DOESN'T COME TO SHADE! I'LL BE WAITING!!"

Before anyone could respond, he left... his lackey by his side. Brawnz sighed, then turned to face the others, in particular May and Ophira.

"Sorry we couldn't get here fast enough May."

Ophira, massaging her ears, looked at her sister.

"Did you?"

May grinned and held up her scroll... a message for assistance clearly shown on it. Ophira glanced at Brawnz, who held up his scroll, showing the same message. She sighed and nodded to him.

"Thanks everyone... I'm tired of always being picked on by that... ugh..."

Octavia nodded, putting her hand on Ophira's shoulder.

"Patric's a opinionated and racist asshole..." she had a twinkle in her eye "Just asked Dew... she dated him."

Everyone faced Dew, who groaned and facepalmed.

"Why did you have to remind me Tavia?"

Roy chuckled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Sounds like you had fun... Not."

Dew frowned as she looked at him.

"Let me put it this way... we went out for dinner and a movie. Standard date stuff... Only that asshole expected ME to pay for dinner, the movie and THEN tried to get to first base with me!"

Gwen smiled as she slapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Let me guess... you did pay him back, right?"

With a evil grin on her face, Dew nodded.

"Why do you think he was singing in a higher note for the next day?"

While the girls chuckled at that, the boys all covered a certain part of their anatomy with pained looks on their face. Nolan winced...

"You... you did that to him?"

Dew turned her gaze on him, the evil grin still there.

"What's the matter Nolan..." she started to walk towards the boy "Don't you boys want girls to 'touch' you?"

Wide eyed, Nolan backed away from Dew, his hands still covering 'that' part.

"Dew... no... no STAY AWAY!!!"

Nolan ran off, with Dew racing after him, calling out to him while everyone else burst out laughing. Ophira chuckled, but then she remembered what Patric said about Shade Academy...

With a thoughtful look on her face, she had some thinking to do.

That night

Ophira had just finished dinner and was in her room she shared with May, who was in the lounge room with the rest of the Zedong family watching a telecast of a news program. She looked at the terminal in front of her, thinking over her decision.

She knew May and their friends had already submitted applications to Shade Academy and she was going to do the same. But the incident with Patric earlier in the day was weighing heavily on her. She knew that if she went to Shade, while she'd have her friends with her... she'd also have enemies.

Staring at the application, she thought of the alternatives. Atlas Military Academy had glowing marks, but there was also the fact that all graduates are inducted into the Atlesian military's Special Operatives unit. There was also rumors of how Faunus students were treated and as far as she had managed to search, there was a incredibly low number of Faunus students there.

Then there was Haven Academy in Mistral. She didn't know much about the Academy itself, but she new of the two distinct classes within the country itself: The Upper and Lower classes. The art and culture of Mistral was firmly in the Upper Class as they were world-renowned for their contributions to high society, such as architecture, theater and fashion. The Lower class... shared a similar notable repute, but for... darker... reasons. A reuptation of ill-repute, composed of unsavory characters like thieves and assassins from all across Remnant. It was also known to house the largest Black Market in the entire world, where ANYTHING was available... IF you had the Lien.

Finally there was Beacon Academy in Vale. Known for it's relative safety due to it's natural borders, the people of Vale are known for being able to live their lives in safety, far more than other Kingdoms. While there is some unrest now and then, things are relatively safe and pleasant. Beacon Academy is also known for many of the Graduates who have gone on to become known Hunters and Huntresses.

Ophira leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. She had been staring at the screen for a long time and didn't even notice May sound asleep in her bed. With a glance back at the terminal, she saw it was well after midnight. She had to make a decision, no more thinking... Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she entered her choice and then hit the submit button. A few seconds later, she received a message on the screen thanking her for her application.

She shut the terminal down, stood and changed into her pajama's and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, confident she made the right choice.

\--------<>\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the name's 'Patric Fagin' and 'Fex Wallydrag' have meanings for their last names which correspond to how I imagine them as bullies. 'Fagin' is a term which means "an adult who instructs others in crime" and Wallydrag means "feeble or worthless person or animal", both similar for how I want them to be.
> 
> The other seven who appear with May and Ophira are the ones who eventually become member's of Shade Academy's Teams BRNZ and NDGO. Kinda had to have the rest of Team BRNZ appear as May will be a member once she's at Shade.
> 
> Any review would be appreciated, as I will try to update this more, but we'll see how it goes.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three :  
Four weeks before Initiation

The Kingdom of Atlas is well known for a variety of things. Primarily for being the headquarters of the Schnee Dust Company, the creation of the Cross Continental Transmit System, One of (if not THE) primary Dust producer in the world as well as numerous technological and innovative feats.

It also houses the Atlas Military Academy, the Huntsman Academy of the North. There is also the combat school of Dione. Like it's Vale, Vacuo and Mistral counterparts, teaching students the basics of combat, teamwork and weapon forging. Students at Dione were already aware of the militaristic presence and theme of the school and were expected to handle themselves accordingly.

One such student is Ullysses Emmelin. With his seventeenth birthday a week away, the young man wore a serious demeanor and carried himself with the same discipline his family had always done. The Emmelin's were a major supporter of the Schnee Dust Company and it's subsidiaries as well as General Ironwood, the Headmaster of Atlas Military Academy, General in the Atlesian Military as well as a member of the Atlesian Council.

His father was also a member of the Atlesian Council and his older siblings serve directly under the General. The Emmelin family could trace their lineage even back to when the Kingdom of Atlas was the Kingdom of Mantle, before the the development and growth of the then Alsius Combat School into the Military Academy.

Ullysses sighed as he sat up on his bed, scratching his chin. Today was the last day of his training and the day he'd finally finish the last touches to his weapon, one he had painstakingly designed and built. Standing, he walked past the bed his roommate was still sound asleep in, snoring loudly and opened a chest of drawers. Taking the toiletries and a towel, he then turned and left the room, heading towards the male bathroom and shower block.

As he walked, he briefly took note of how quiet the area was. He nodded to two other students who walked past, even this early in the morning and among students as young as they are, the military mindset had been driven in to them all during their first week at Dione. For himself, Ullysses was already aware of that mindset, thanks to his life before Dione. He paused outside the door to the shower block as the door swung open due to someone being thrown into it.

Stepping back, he looked at his fellow student, who had hit the wall and slumped down to the floor, a grimace of pain on his face. Ullysses's eyes narrowed as he saw the canine ears on the boy's head, as well as the brown tail. Lavi Zaff, one of only a handful of Faunus students at Dione, groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He was a below average student, always struggling to get ahead in his studies... but he was also stubborn and determined. Fortunately, he and Ullysses did get along at all, as he glanced up at the Human, a look of worry appearing on his face.

"Oh... Ullysses... I, err... I just slipped... is all..."

Ullysses frowned, then offered his hand to the Faunus. Tentatively, Lavi reached up and grasped Ullysses's hand, who pulled him to his feet. With a sigh he looked at Lavi.

"One of these days, I won't be around to help you back up." he paused, then spoke softly "Lavi, you knew things would be difficult here... I've got your back but just... be careful."

Lavi's ears folded down and he wore a saddened look on his face.

"I... I know Ullysses... I guess, I hoped things would be different." The Faunus looked back in the room and sighed "I'll do my best not to be a nuisance to you anymore..."

As Lavi turned to walk away, the human's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Lavi... I trust you. Remember that."

With a sad smile, Lavi nodded and walked down the corridor. Ullysses frowned as he watched his friend walk away, sighed and walked inside the room, noting the other boys all laughing at what had just happened. Ignoring the laughter and such inside, he proceeded to do his morning regime and in ten minutes, left the shower block, freshly showered and clean.

He entered his room, putting his gear away as he looked at the clock. It was just before seven o'clock, causing him to frown. He usually woke up at six in the morning... he briefly thought of what caused him to sleep in, before banishing the thought. With military precision, he turned on his heel and left the room, his roommate's snores still echoing.

Ullysses had just left the boys dormitories and started to make his way to the cafeteria, when he saw a young woman with white hair, stylishly fashioned into a ponytail on the side of her head, walking in the same direction. He knew immediately who she was... as did everyone in the school. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and was finishing her mandatory time at Dione, before heading to Atlas Military Academy. At least that what everyone thought, but Ullysses knew different.

When he was younger, his father had taken him to visit the SDC and he had met Weiss in person. Both coming from a privileged background, they were often in the same social circles before he enrolled at Dione. They also had confided in each other, their intention of becoming Huntsmen. With a slight smile on his face, Ullysses continued on his way to the cafeteria, knowing that he'd eventually run into his old friend.

Upon entering the cafeteria, he made his way over to get a tray and some food and seeing nothing he liked, took a cup of coffee, before heading over to a nearby table. As he sat down, he saw Weiss enter, a look of disdain on her face at having to eat the same food. However, her look changed when she saw Ullysses and, with a glimmer of a smile on her face, she made her way over to him. As she approached, Ullysses stood and gave her a quick bow.

"Milady Schnee. It has been a while since we last dined together." he paused "I regret that the dining experience will not be up to our... regular... standard."

Weiss Schnee smiled to Ullysses and sat down, nodding to him to do the same.

"Unfortunately one must make do with what is available." she turned and nodded to a smart dressed man off to the side, who turned and headed into the kitchen "Unless you happen to have your own chef available to attend to your culinary needs."

Ulysses smiled at her.

"Indeed milady, indeed. I regret that we have been unable to converse together for some time. I won't bore you with the details, but alas, my studies have kept myself busy."

Weiss nodded again, as the man from before stepped up to the table pushing a cart in front of him. On top of the cart were four covered domes, which the man took one and placed one directly in front of Weiss and another smaller covered dome to the side. He repeated the process in front of Ullysses, who raised an eyebrow at Weiss, who responded with a slight smile.

They waited patiently for the man to remove the covers. In front of Weiss was a delicate breakfast of pan fried lobster, poached eggs, sautéed potatoes and a small serve of diced strawberries. The same dish was in front of Ullysses, who waited patiently for Weiss to take the first bite. With a tip of his head to the man standing at attention next to the cart, he realised that the man was a servant of the Schnee household, one he had seen before when he had visited with his father. He glanced from the corner of his eye at the second dish, again, the same as the one Weiss had been served as well.

Dusted with icing sugar, rested a slice of chocolate hazelnut french toast, again served with a side of strawberries. He couldn't help the smile on his face. The head of the Schnee family would have assigned a servant to assist Weiss at the school, more than likely more than one. The two had a pleasant conversation and once finished, the servant next to the table immediately collected their plates and cups, quickly taking them away, while Ullysses and Weiss stood and left the cafeteria. They pointedly ignored the looks of the other students, who were either glaring at them with jealousy or wearing looks of envy.

As they took a simple walk, still half an hour before their final day started, Weiss asked her companion about how his work on his weapon was proceeding.

"Normally I would inquire as to how you came across that information, but I imagine you have your own... methods, milady."

Weiss smiled at him and for a second, Ullysses's heart skipped a beat.

"But of course, I have many... methods... of acquiring the information I need. I have to admit, from what I have seen of your blueprints, this weapon you are currently building is indeed impressive."

Ullysses nodded.

"I felt that a weapon of that nature would work well with my semblance. Indeed using a training weapon of a similar stature, did indeed compliment my abilities rather adequately." he glanced at Weiss "I see that Myrtenaster is still in pristine condition."

With a smile, she nodded, her hand lightly tapping the pommel of her weapon.

"She is all that I require. I think you may recall the incident from a year ago."

Ullysses smiled as he did, indeed remember the event.

A year ago :

Ullysses sighed as he watched Lavi sent outside the arena, his aura level at eight percent and his sword broken at the feet of his opponent. Standing at nearly seven feet tall, Emeric Forrest lowered the large training zweihander and stared at the Faunus with undisguised disgust.

"Stupid animal. Next time I won't hold back."

The instructor stepped forward, announcing Emeric as the victor, before turning a withering gaze on the downed Faunus.

"It would seem you require a less... stressful... opponent Mr Zaff. I'm sure we could find a challenger for you amongst children who play outside without a care, while their carer's watch."

Amidst stifled laughter and giggling, Lavi slowly pulled himself to his feet. As he approached his seat, Ullysses wore a sympathetic look on his face.

"Don't worry Lavi. Just means you and I have to spend more time training."

The dog faunus frowned and looked at his feet.

"I don't know... maybe... maybe I'm not cut out for this..." he looked over at his friend "My father was a huntsman... but he was from Mistral... that's a lot different than here..."

Ullsses studied his friend's face and was about to respond, when the instructor called him. Standing he stepped into the aisle leading to the combat arena, glancing back at Lavi.

"We'll figure it out. Trust me, I've got your back."

As Ullysses made his way forward, he noticed a white haired girl sitting in the front row, with a regal bearing to her. As he walked past her, she glanced at him, her eyes meeting his and a slight smile appeared on her face. He tore his gaze from her, as the instructor cleared his throat, loudly.

"Mr Emmelin, if you could refrain from making 'puppy dog' looks at any person in this class, I would consider that a personal favor."

Amidst chuckling and stifled laughter from other students, Ullysses nodded and stepped up onto the dueling platform. The instructor wore a look of perpetual disgust on his face. Every student thought they were the 'best'... but in his eyes, they were all pathetic. The Emmelin whelp had slight potential, as did a certain 'princess' in the class. He turned and faced her, pointing her out.

"You. Come forth. You'll be challenging Mr Emmelin." he waited until the girl stepped up on the platform, opposite Ullysses "Now... we all know in combat, use of one's semblance can tip the scales in your favor. This, the final fight of the day, will be different."

He faced the two students before him, before pressing a button on the pad he held. The entire platform lit up from underneath their feet, suppressing their semblances. The instructor smiled as he noticed the looks on their faces.

"Yes, you feel... naked... without your semblances, don't you?" He took note of how they both wore nervous looks on their faces "Good. Now you will only be able to use your own martial prowess to defeat your opponent. The bout will end when one of you has been disarmed or knocked off this platform. Do you both understand?"

When both students nodded in the affirmative, he turned and stepped off the platform, walking over to where his table was situated. Turning he looked at them both, fixing a stern gaze on them.

"Now... show us what you've got..."

Ullysses drew the training warhammer and hefted it in both hands, nodding to his opponent. She dipped her head in acknowledgment, drawing her rapier. Both saluted each other with their weapons, then got into a battle ready posture. Ullysses knew that by the type of weapon, his opponent would likely be fast and agile, while his own style was strong, he wasn't as fast as some others.

His opponent watched him, before making a quick lunge, causing him to swing his warhammer into it's path. The rapier's blade met the head of the warhammer, the momentum of the larger weapon causing the rapier's wielder to stumble to the side, giving Ullysses room to use the momentum and swing the weapon around in a full circle. Again the head of the warhammer struck the rapier, sending the girl closer to the edge of the platform. 

She watched as Ullysses tried the swing a second time and when she saw the warhammer come back on it's return swing, she stepped back and to the side, dodging the weapon. She thrust forward with her weapon, forcing Ullysses to duck low to the ground, yet with the momentum from his swing, he was off balance and stumbled to the edge of the platform. Capitalizing on her foe's mistake, the girl continued her advance, with a myriad of thrusts and swipes, forcing him to the defensive.

With a growl, Ullysses gripped the handle of his weapon with both hands and rose up, the long handle of his weapon and the thin blade of his opponents weapon glancing off each other, bringing them into a weapon deadlock. Staring in to the eyes of the girl, Ullysses returned her glare. Then with a smirk, the girl decided to end the deadlock.

"Well Ullysses... I see you haven't changed much, except..."

While Ullysses was puzzled, the girl stepped back and spun to the side. With her force removed, Ulysses stumbled forward and tripped to the ground, his weapon flying out of reach. Turning to his side, he felt the rapier tap his chin as he looked along the narrow blade up to the girl's face.

"Heh... been awhile Milady... I... yield."

Smirking, Weiss Schnee stood back and sheathed her weapon as the instructor called the match, announcing her as the winner. As he stepped forward, he turned a withering gaze on Ullysses.

"Shame, expected more from someone of your lineage... guess the apple fell far from the tree in your case." he turned to face the rest of the class "As you can see... you can not rely on your strength or semblance alone. A agile and clear mind is needed in battle. Do not let your emotions cloud your thoughts and react purely on them."

A student raised her hand and when acknowledged, she stood up.

"Student Meral Razma. Sir, does not instinct play into combat? Or studying one's opponent?"

The instructor nodded as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Indeed they do. Instinct can be, however, a double edged sword. It can help you, but it can also hinder you." he frowned "Studying one's opponent in battle can give you somewhat of a edge, but again, take too long and you will be overwhelmed. IF... you graduate Dione AND Atlas Military Academy... the majority of your foes will have a set pattern to their combat techniques. You will be taught more about them, should you prove successful in your applications."

Ullysses however, frowned as he listened to the instructor. Blind thinking the way he was suggesting... no, dictating... would lead to trouble, no matter how physically able one was on the battlefield. He climbed to his feet and retrieved his weapon, as Weiss glanced at the instructor, with a look of disbelief in her eyes

The girl who had asked the question had sat back down, taking notes as were other students. The instructor turned to face Ullysses and Weiss.

"Apart from a lackluster performance on your part Mr Emmelin, you performed... adequately Miss Schnee." Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of the class as he turned to face the students "Class, remember my words. In battle, strike hard, strike first, strike true. The only one who wins... is the one left standing. Class dismissed."

With that, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the classroom. The students gathered their belongings and left, as Ullysses placed the training warhammer on the nearby weapon rack. He looked back at Weiss and bowed.

"I thank you for the lesson today Milady. If I may ask, your weapon... does it have a name?"

Weiss smiled as she walked towards the entrance, turning her head to the side.

"Myrtenaster."

As she left, the only other student in the class walked over to Ullysses. Lavi looked at his friend, as he handed over Ullysses notes.

"I take it, you know her?"

Ullysses chuckled as he accepted his gear.

"An old friend..."

Back in Present day :

"She still looks as deadly as ever Milady."

Weiss smiled then took note of the two servants her father had assigned to assist her, approach. Turning she dipped her head to him.

"Alas, my allocated free time has come to a end. I shall see you later at a more... appropriate time."

Ullysses bowed as Weiss turned and walked towards her servants, a smile on his face.

"Aye, indeed thy shall..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we don't know the name of the combat school in Atlas yet (Only two that I know of that have been announced are Signal Academy in Patch and Sanctum Academy in Mistral), so I made Dione Academy to function in the same role for Atlas. Points to those who get the link between 'Atlas' and 'Dione'. Yes, the two dishes Ullysses and Weiss enjoyed, are actual dishes from a restaurant in Dubai... Only place I could think of with first class fine dining experiences.
> 
> The next chapter is one more filler, then chapter five will be the official start to tie in with the beginning of RWBY. This fic will follow along with the anime, with some changes (nothing major) here and there. Next chapter will have at least ONE of the RWBY cast appear. 
> 
> Any reviews or constructive criticisms are more than welcome.


End file.
